omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Quintet/Gameplay
This page covers the gameplay mechanics of Omega Quintet. Battle Attack Command Attack Battle against a MAD (Made Creature) by selecting an action from the Action Commands. With the Attack command, the VM attack with her equipped Mic (Sound Weapon). After selecting an Attack Command, select an Attack Target. Effective Range When selecting a target, the attack's Range is important. The Effective Range changes depending on the controlled Battle Member and the the target's position. Damage amount and Accuracy increase against a target within the effective range, and decrease against a target outside of the effective range. The Effective Range also changes based on equipment type. You can advance the battle in a favorable direction by picking strategic equipment. Action Count Number of Actions When the active turn rolls around, you can perform as many Attack Commands as your Action Count will allow. The Action Count recovers to its maximum value during each new turn. If you end the turn with Action Count points remaining, those Actions points will not be carried over. The Action Count's maximum value varies with the equipped Mic's proficiency. Please note each Mic's proficiency when changing equipment. By MAD, Overkill, etc., you increase the Action Count for the next turn. The Action Count can increase up to as much as twice the current maximum. The Action Count resets when the battle ends, and will not carry over to the next battle. Skill Command Skill The Attack command's Skill option involves using a strong attack by consuming SP. Skill are split into the two categories Skill and Skill. Mic Skill A Skill is a skill that uses a Mic. The Mic skills that can be used depend on the class of Mic equipped. Energy Skill Selecting Skill will use Energy Skills (E Skills). They are skills that have a wider effect range than Mic Skills, as well as Elements and status abnormalities attached. Efficient damage can be done by picking on a MAD's elemental weakness. Conversely, damage will decrease against a mad with resistance to that element. Also, status abnormalities attached to certain skills are not guaranteed to happen. There are MAD against which Mic Skills are effect, and there are MAD against which E Skills are effective. Consider each MAD's characteristics before selecting an attack method. Usable Mic Skills vary depending on the Mic used. When battling with Mic Skills, it would be best to use Mics that are well matched to the user's Stats. Each Skill uses different stats depending on its type. The relevant stats are displayed in the Skill description. Wait Value Every time a Skill is used, the set Wait value increases. The higher the added value, the later the next turn. Stronger skills have greater Wait value, so it's important to plan certain skills according to the situation. Item Command Item The Attack Command Item allows uses of Recovery Items. Items, like Skills, have an Effective Range and Wait time. Unlike Skills, they don't consume SP, but each time they're used, the number in possession decreases. Once that number reaches 0, the item will disappear fom the menu. Avoiding wasteful usage by checking the details of the selected item's effective range, recovery amount, status recovery, etc., before use is crucial during long explorations. Voltage Gauge The Voltage Gauge measure the Verse Maidens' unique power in using Skills. By fulfilling particular conditions such as Attack MAD, Defeat MAD, Take Damage, Combo Count, and Critical, the Gauge will fill up. Using Special Skills will consume 1 level of the Voltage Gauge. Keep in mind that if a battle member falls, the Voltage Gauge will decrease. Special Skills Skills, once learned, will appear at the very bottom of Mic Skills. They can be used by consuming SP and Voltage Points. They can deal immense damage to MAD, so try using them when the situation calls for it. Overkill If you deal a lot of damage when defeating a MAD, Overkill will occur. To activate, deal damage equal to the enemy's remaining HP or its maximum HP. It's easier to activate if you aim for a damage amount over the limit of an enemy's HP. Upon activating Overkill, the Verse Maiden who caused it will get a Bonus added to her Action Count, and Takt's Action Count will recover. Also, you can obtain many bonuses such as an added Bonus in addition to dropped items exclusive to Overkill. You should make full use of strong attacks like Special Skills and aim to Overkill as much as possible. Category:Omega Quintet